Alls fair in the Life of Pirate
by MoonDemoness468
Summary: Repost.The best life is life on the sea as a pirate. Especially when a war is goin on all around you. But can Kagome, Inuyasha, and co. survive each other to fight off the upcoming danger. Or will they fall to past betrayals and heartbreaks. But then agai
1. Meet the Sea Vixens

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja. I also don't own Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Also I got the name Riku from kingdom hearts. Just making sure no one thinks I stole anything.**

Well with that said on with The Royal League of Pirates……

* * *

A beautiful girl around 17 years old with waist length cerulean blue and wavy hair, that was in a low ponytail, stared over the side of her ship with her usually cold mask on. She had beautiful tanned skin and penetrating cerulean blue eyes. She also had a blue crescent moon with a star in the middle on her forehead. The woman also had three claw like slashes on each of her upper arms _(kinda like the ones on Shessomaru's face)_. Her two elf like ears were pierced with two earrings on each ear. She also on her back, hidden from view, had a tattoo of a bue dragon surrounded by water and ice with her name over it in kanji letters.It was very detailed and was a true work of art. 

A full moon was out and gave the ocean a sparkly dreamy appearance as well as her. She was dressed in a pair of baggy black pants with a short sleeved dark blue tight shirt. The bottoms of her pants were tucked into black boots that reached mid calf. She had 3 daggers in each boot and a sword whose scabbard had sapphires around the top on her right hip. She called the sword "Ryu Tsume". She was the heart throb of every man that came by her. Who was she? Why she was the famous demon female pirate Kagome Higurashi, the toughest, coldest, and most feared female pirate to ever live.

Little is known about her by other people other than her ruthlessness and that she is a dog demon that had control over the element of water. The only people that really knew her true happy and carefree self was her crew of females. Yes she is the leader of a group of females that didn't want to live a typical women life, were abandoned, or just wanted a life on the sea. They were an undefeated bunch that could take on any man and could not be tamed. At least that's what they believed.

'_**I love it out here on the ocean with no rules or boundaries. But I still miss everyone. I want to go home but at the same time I cant. Because without me what would become of my crew? And I also have to think about HIM if I decide to go back '**,_ the young captain thought angrily.

"Hey Kagome thinking hard again I see. So are you finally going to tell me what you're thinking about? Asked Kagome's first mate and best friend with a warm smile.

"I'm not thinking about anything for the millionth time Sango", said Kagome annoyed at being interrupted from he thoughts.

The girl in front of her was Sango Taijya. 2nd most feared female pirate in the world. She had long light brown hair in a high ponytail with green eyes. She had two green slashes on her upper arms and had three green dots in a triangle pointing downwards in the middle of her forehead. Sango's ears were pierced like Kagome's with two earrings ineach ear.She was also a dog demon that could control earth elements. She had a sword on her waist in an emerald green scabbard, but her weapon of choice was her trusty Hiraikotsu which was currently looked away in her room. She was dressed in black baggy pants, dark green baggy shit, and black boots.

She also had a tatto on her back however her's was of a greenphoenix surrounded by a forest and flowers with her name written also in kanji.

"Well that's not what the far off look in your eyes suggest but I'll drop it…for now." She said disappointed again.

"Whatever. So what did you want? I can tell you came up here for a reason." Kag asked curiously now with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I came up here because Riku needs you. He's finally decided he wants to sleep yet he's crying and wont stop. So we need mommy dearest to come to the rescue." Sango said with a smile on her features.

"Oh okay", Kagome's features visibly softened at the mention of her son who was 9 months old. "Thanks. Hey Sango do you mind taking over for me?"

"No. Now hurry up and get to my nephew. I don't want him to wait" she laughed knowing that he was young and couldn't talk or walk but was just as impatient as his father.

'**_Yeah Riku is just like his father.' _**Sango thought to herself watching her best friend depart. A sad face taking over the features of the 2nd in command.**_ 'I know you miss him but you won't admit it Kags. What will you do when Haru gets older and ask you where his father is? Or if we see him again?'

* * *

_**

Kagome walked to her room to sing and tuck her favorite boy in the whole world in.

'_**It's hard to believe he is 9 months old already. I've been away from home and his father for** **1 year and 3 months now.'** _Kagome thought going back to her thoughts that Sango interrupted. But she stopped upon reaching her and her son's room. And entered the large oak door to a spacious captain's quarters

"Hey Mina thanks for looking over him again. I heard from Sango that he's ready for bed." Kagome said to the tall brown eyed and black haired crew member.

"Yes Cap'n he is quiet ready. He hasn't stopped crying so I took it was his time to get some sleep", she replied sweetly while looking down at the still crying pup.

"Thanks again I know he can be a hand full why don't you get some sleep ok."

"Thank you Cap'n but I would rather stay up for my shift. You guys are my family and I will not slack on my job of protecting you guys. Besides you gave me a home it's the least I can do to repay you", she declared firmly with her head high. She was a wolf demon and was very protective. She was the oldest at 25 so she was more like a motherly figure to the other girls.

"Ok Mina but again you don't have to repay me. You know that you're always welcomed on my ship and do more than your share of work. But if you even feel the least bit tired −", Kagome started but was interrupted by Mina.

"Go to bed. I know Cap'n. But I think I can tough it out ok. I'll see you when you decide to come up to the deck. If not then good night." And with that Mina turned with a smile and went out the door.

That left Kagome alone with her still crying son. She walked over to the crib which was made out of the finest cherry wood and lifted him out with his blue cotton blankets. The minute he was in her arms Riku stopped crying and looked up at his mother. His big wide blue eyes staring at her intently and happily. She let a smile grace her face as she looked at her son. He had silver hair, two cute purple strips on either side of his face, big blue eyes, and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead that was purple. He was like his mother a dog demon. **_'Other than his eyes he looks just like his father. He inherited my eyes. And he has the same attention grabbing stubborn attitude, and good looks as his father.' _**The last statement made her shake her head to get the unwelcome thought out.

"Hey Riku are you ready for your nighty night song from mommy?" Kagome asked her son. Her only reply was a happy smile and a cute coo. "Alright mommy's going to sing to you your favorite song _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_."

As she began singing her soft voice drifted through the room calming her son. When she was in the middle of the song his eyelids begun to droop and he gave a cute little yawn showing his incoming canines. By the time she was done he was completely asleep snoring ever so gently. She laid him down and kissed him on the head before saying I love you.

Kagome then went and sat on the bench directly in front of the large wall window. She looked out into the sea and just as she was about to start day dreaming a knock was heard at the door. This did not disturb Riku however. Oh no he slept harder than a rock.

Kagome got up and graceful went and answered the door to find a smiling Sango.

"Hey Kags we just ran across a town owned by _humans_. And it looks like a pretty wealth town, maybe a _human_ trading post?" Sango spat human out bitterly while Kagome's smile turned upside and she growled.

You see in this age humans and demons were at war with each other. Sure demons are stronger than humans but humans had mikos and priest on there side who would not hesitate to purify demons. The humans also had other people like demon slayers who were trained to kill demons and soldiers with the latest technology _(the technology of this time is that of the mid 1700s cause that is when this story takes place)_. But the Demon side still had an advantage in numbers and power and was currently wining.

The Human side was ruled by a king named Louis XIV (couldn't think of anyone better). Meanwhile, the Demon side was ruled by Lord InuTaisho Takahashi a powerful inu taiyoukai. He was a fair ruler who did not deal with traitors, humans, or incompetence.

Also there was the shady group of people who only wanted the world to be filled with darkness and pain. It was made up of both evil humans and demons. It was ruled by a guy named Suikotsu. A vicious shape shifting demon that brought to this earth two horrible sons, Naraku and Onigumo. Some times both the Human and Demon side would band together to stop the dark sides growth, but other than that each side was on its own. But pirates were on their groups sides, but that didn't stop them from attacking each other even if they were for the same side. (Just a bit of information to clear up the plot.)

"Oh is that so? Well it would be a waste to give up a chance like this wouldn't it San-chan?" smiled a dangerous looking Kagome.

"I would have to agree with you there Kags. It's just begging to be plundered. And on top of that we can knock out one of the human's trading post. Two for the price of one." She said darkly with an evil smile on her face.

"Well get the girls ready. We have a town to destroy and burn to the ground. Also get some girls to stay on the ship and protect it. I also want someone down here to watch Riku while we 'play'", Said Kag with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Of course Cap'n. Right away miss." And with that joking remark and a laugh Sango left to assemble the girls.

Kagome walked over to her window again, this time an evil grin making its way to her face. **_'Just another night as Cap'n of the 'SEA VIXEN. And another night of pain for an unexpecting town. This town is also the first plunder of September what a way to start off the new month.'_** And with that statement and dangerous laugh she took one last look at her sleeping son and walked out the door. Towards her awaiting and excited crew and an unaware town.

Yes it was just another night on the ship known as the **_'SEA VIXEN'_**.

* * *

I had to edit this. I really like this story but there was some major errors. I can promise a lot of battles, drama, love, and….LEMONS. So keep an open mind and review. 

Translations:

Ryu-dragon Tsume-claw: I liked these two together so I named Kagome's sword Ryu Tsume or dragon claw.

Hiraikotsu-"come flying skill"

Ice4ldragones


	2. Killings and a Light Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Well with that said on with The Royal League of Pirates chapter 2….

* * *

Kagome opened the large oak doors that separated the downstairs rooms to the deck. In front of her stood at least 55 women all of which had on baggy pants and shirts along with their weapon of choice. The air was filled with the scent of excitement and eagerness. She stepped on deck and was met by cool air and the sound of cheers. They were a few miles off shore so they were far enough that they could not be heard by the citizens of the town. Kagome went to the front of the cheering crowd and silenced them.

"Girls we have just come across a gold mine. That town from what we have gathered is a trading post for the _humans_", Kagome spat humans out and her crew just growled.

"It's an easy target and ours for the taking. Get everything valuable that you can get your hands on. Kill anyone who gets in your way. And make sure you burn this place down to the ground. I want it to look so bad that no one will ever know it was a town. Remember we have a reputation to up hold. Let everyone know that we were here and caused this towns demise!" Kagome finished with a giant smile.

Sango then went to the front and stood next to Kagome and yelled with a fist in the air, "For the glory of the _Sea Vixens_ and demon race."

She was met with cheers and fist being raised in the air.

'**_Perfect by the time we're done with that town it will be reduced to nothing but rubble.'_** Kagome thought with a dangerous smile on her face.

* * *

Kagome and her crew, except for the 5 instructed to guard the ship, rowed out towards the town in big row boats. 10 girls to every boat. And since there were 50 girls there were 5 boats.

As they reached the sleeping town quietly the girls noticed a bar that was still open. Kagome always started a plunder by being the first one to kill. She currently was equipped with her Ryu Tsume, a pistol, and her daggers. She approached the bar in which she could hear and smell intoxicated men and whores.

Kagome reached the door and turned to give her crew one last smile before her cold mask was put back into place. Her crew nodded and lined up in lines, as if waiting to race, and waiting for Kagome's signal with Sango in the front.

When she saw that her crew was prepared Kagome turned around and opened the bar door.

* * *

**Inside the Bar**

As Kagome entered she was hit with the awful smell of alcohol, lust, and sex. The smells were horrible to her sensitive nose but years of practice helped her keep her cool and remain expressionless. The minute she opened the door all eyes were on her and the smell of lust increased. As Kagome began walking to the bar her first target stupidly stepped up to her.

"Hey cutie. What (hiccup) is a….. cute little girl (hiccup) like you in here for?" Asked an ugly, drunk man hiccupping and slurring his words. He was a good foot or two taller than her, very bulky, and hairy "A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be in a place like this. Hows... about you and mmmmeeee…. Go to my ppllllaaacceee… and have (hiccup) some fun….?"

Kagome didn't even look at him. Her only reply to him was to raise her pistol aim it at his head and shoot. He then dropped hard to the floor with a puddle of blood forming around him

'**_Idiot. I don't think so. Enjoy the after life you mother fuckin asshole.' _**Kagome thought coldly.

The whole bar was silent. The people who were there looked toward the now dead man and the beautiful killer. The smell of fear soon filled the room along with panic.

"She's aaaaa…… A DEMON PIRATE! SHE'S PROBABLY PART OF THE SEA VIX-" The man never got to finish his sentence because Kagome threw a dagger at him. The dagger stabbed him in the throat and he fell to the floor blood pouring out of his throat and mouth.

"SHE'S A SEA VIXEN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" A woman yelled.

But they never got to leave Kagome shot every last one of them. Never moving from her spot in the middle of the bar or changing her cold expression. The peoples' screams of horror flowed throughout the streets waking people up and causing them to come out and investigate. That was the signal. The female pirates ran and killed anyone in front of them ruthlessly.

Meanwhile Kagome had finished killing ever last person in the bar. Now the only things in that bar were 30 or more dead corpses and the smell of blood and death.

'**_Now to finish the rest of this worthless and pathetic excuse of a town." _**With that thought she left the bar and blended into the night only to hear the screams and pleas of people.

* * *

**After the Raid**

The Sea Vixens had managed to kill all the towns' inhabitants in an hour. They also made sure to check the boats docked in the harbor for sailors still on board. They were met with little resistance while killing. Most people tried to run and escape, but still their were those people who thought they could put up a fight but failed miserably. Still some humans were lucky and managed to make it to the surrounding woods and escape, mostly women and children.

After they finished their mass murder of the town and ships the female crew went out to plunder the now ghost town. And boy was it a nice haul especially from the docked ships. There was so much stuff that they just decided to bring the ship in to the docks and load it from there. The girls collected gems, gold, silver, clothes, silks, guns, swords, weapons, food, drinks, etc. You name it they had it. And when they were sure the building or boat they raided was cleared out they threw oil inside.

After a while and many trips to their ship, the crew had finished their plundering and began to set sail again. And when they were sure that they were a few miles away from the shore, had everything of value, and everyone was on board Kagome threw a match onto the land that was covered in oil and set it a light. The oil ran into other connecting lines of oil and spread the fire. In less than 5mins the whole town was on fire. The girls on the ship looked at the beautiful fire and cheered. Another successful plunder.

"That was great I got at least 30 people and managed to get 20 swords." One girl screamed

"That's nothing I got 37 people, 30 sword, and 10 pistols." Another girl screamed out.

And that was basically how the conversations went. Each girl telling how many people they killed and what they took. Then Kagome stood on the platform where the steering wheel for the ship was and the girls got quiet.

"Thank you girls for another successful raid. It was great and it ended with a nice 'light show'." Kagome heard a few snicker and smiled. "Now the only thing that is left is to celebrate. Beers, sake, and rum are allowed and loud music is also permitted. Tierra was nice enough to cook for us so remember if you see her say thanks. Also the treasures were put into the vault. The guns, swords, and other weapons are in the weapon room. You are free to get anything you want but keep in mind the rules and don't take everything. We are all sisters and share. With that said lets PARTY!" Screamed Kagome as she grabbed the bottle full of beer and began to down it.

"YEAH", screamed the girls as they grabbed bottles of beer, sake, and rum and begun to down them. While some went for the food.

At that time the cook, Tierra, stepped out to join the party. She had just come from putting a silencing barrier around Riku and Kagome's room to keep the party noise out. She was around the same height as Kagome 5'4, had sandy blond hair, sand color eyes, and had a nice tan complexion. She was a sand demon. She could control sand which really came in handy while fighting on beaches and also produced it at will. She was a great cook as was Kagome but being a captain she didn't have time for it.

"THANK YOU TIERRA! THIS FOOD IS GREAT!" shouted the whole crew.

"Your welcome. NOW LET'S GET BACK TO PARTYING!" she screamed grabbing a mug full of rum and downing it in a minute.

The girls all cheered in agreement and on went the party with the girls getting drunker every second.

They were blissfully unaware of the danger looming ever closer. And they were not aware that Kagome and Sango's mysterious past was about to catch up with them. No they only knew about the dreaded morning that was about to come with painful headaches. But for now the girls just enjoyed the celebration and each other, for they were a family and they could take on anything together. Right?

* * *

AN: Well what do you think? If you liked you know what to do review and tell me what you think. Also I am open to suggestions so please feel free.

Icedragoness4l


	3. Enter Demon Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja. I also don't own. **

Well with that said on with The Royal League of Pirates chapter 3….

* * *

The morning sun rose gently on the horizon. It set the sky a blaze in a beautiful mix of orange, purple, pink, white, and blue. Birds flew over head and flying fish swam and jumped up in the air. Everything was peaceful and quiet…..

"OH MY MOTHER FUCKIN GOSH DO I HAVE A HEADACHE", screamed Tierra as she woke up with the worst hangover in history. Ok so it WAS quiet and peaceful.

"Tierra sweetie, please SHUT THE HELL UP WE ALL HAVE HANGOVERS AND YOUR MAKING THEM WORSE!" Screamed Mina as she lay on the floor holding her pounding head.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE BOTH MAKING THEM WORST. AND WHOULD WHO EVER'S CRYING SHUT UP GOT DAMMIT!" Screamed Sango.

"OH CHIKUSO THAT'S RIKU. Man is my headache going to get worse." Sighed Kagome as she stood up and staggered on legs that felt like jelly over the moaning bodies towards that door that lead downstairs.

By the time she got to the door a war was being waged between her crew. Consisting of girls screaming to shut up and vomiting over the side of the ship.

'**_Just another war filled morning after a night of raiding and celebrating. This should all be over in the late afternoon when everybody's headaches and vomiting subside. In the meanwhile I need to feed Haru before his crying splits my head in two.' _**Thought Kagome as she made her way to her room to feed her crying son.

* * *

**At the Burned Down Town...**

Floating off shore of the now ash reduced town was a ship. It wasn't just any ship. It was the ship of the MOST feared pirates in the world The _'Demon Bloods'. _The ship was a true piece of work with its brown body and red sails the color of blood. In the middle of the sails was a black scull that had a sword in its mouth and two cross bones going through its head. This boat was home to the most notorious gang of demon pirates ever. More feared than even the Sea Vixens. It was an all male crew NO women allowed unless it was for 'pleasurable company'. Its captain was a ruthless demon that had a big reputation for his cruelty and stubborn attitude. His name was Inuyasha Takahashi. Or Prince Inuyasha to his people.

He was a very sexy man or should I say full blooded dog demon, that had every girl wanting him even with his reputation. Waist length silver/white hair that was currently tied in a low ponytail, breath taking molten gold eyes, a crescent purple moon on his forehead, two purple stripes on either side of his face, a body that looked like it carved out of a diamond, and a nice tan completed his sexy appearance. In his right elf-like ear he had two gold earrings. He also has a dog tail that was the same color as his hair that often remained wrapped around his waist.

Inuyasha had a tattoo on his back similar to that of Kagome's only his dragon was red with an erupting volcano behind it and fire all around. His element was fire. He also had his name written in kanji over the tattoo. Though he was a prince he became a pirate because he was going to inherit the military part of his father's empire. He wanted hands on training so he would be ready to be the leader of the army when he was older. But in addition to the 'training' he was knocking out human and dark competitors to glorify the demon race. All together Inuyasha was any girls' fantasy. His only flaws were his stubborn attitude, rudeness, arrogant attitude, and need for everything to be his way. But those flaws were what made him a great captain.

He was currently sleeping in. Purposely locking his door and putting a 'Go Away. Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. His crew always followed his instructions without complaint. To bad his first mate never did though. Because right when he was at the best part of his dream someone knocked hard and quickly on the door.

"INUYASHA YOU LAZY BASTARD **GET UP.** THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEED TO SEE" screamed a voice urgently as the person knocked harder on the door.

"MIROKU GO THE FUCK A WAY. I KNOW YOU CAN READ THE GOT DAMN SIGN. SO DO WHAT IT SAYS AND STOP FUCKIN DISTURBING ME!" Screamed Inuyasha while rolling over and bring the pillow over his head.

"INUYASHA THIS IS IMPORTANT. REMEMBER THAT PORT WE WERE SUPPOSE TO DESTROY? IT'S ALL READY BEEN BURNED TO THE GROUND." Screamed an extremely aggravated Miroku.

In less than two seconds Inuyasha had opened his door after throwing on a red baggy shirt, black baggy pants, black boots, and grabbing his sword, _Tetsusaiga_ that his father gave him. He looked angry. And an angry Inuyasha was dangerous to anyone within striking distance's health.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ALREADY BEEN DESTROYED? BY WHO? WHEN? DAMMIT MIROKU I WANT ANSWERS **NOW**? THAT WAS ONE OF THE HUMANS BEST AND LEAST GUARDED PORTS. WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN A TON OF LOOT FROM IT!" Inuyasha screamed all these questions out at Miroku as they walked up to the deck where the crew was waiting.

Miroku just sighed and rubbed his temples. Miroku was Inuyasha's first mate and best friend. He was, like Inuyasha, sexy and wanted by almost every girl that laid eyes on him. But the thing that kept most away were his wandering hands, perverted behavior, and tendency to ask women to bare him a child. He had short black hair that he often kept in a ponytail, shinning violet eyes, and three purple dots in a triangle facing upward in the middle of his forehead. He also had a dog tail that was black seeing as he is full blooded dog demon. And like Sango, Miroku has a tattoo of a phoenix covering his back only its dark purple and surrounded by black and white clouds. _(Kinda like the phoenix is flying in the sky.)_ His name was also written in kanji letters. He was currently wearing a dark purple shirt, black pants, and black boots. He was also carried his weapon of choice which was a gold staff with rings on it. His element was wind.

"Inuyasha it means that someone else got here before us and destroyed the town. And when you see what's left you'll see they did a great job of destroying it. We don't know who did it. We think they did it last night seeing as there is still traces of fire and huge amounts of smoke. That's all we gathered so far." Answered Miroku in the order Inuyasha asked him the questions.

Just then they stepped out onto the deck to see the whole crew gapping at the port that they were suppose to destroy.

"**_Who ever got here first must have done a good job. My crew never looks shocked at anything."_** Thought Inuyasha as the men parted to let him and Miroku through to see the damage.

"GOT DAMN! Who ever got here before us made sure they got the job done. This looks like something we would do." Stated Inu in shock as he looked at the once beautiful town.

Everything in the town was reduced to ash. If they didn't know that a town was supposed to be there they would have thought it was a regular forest fire.

"Cap'n, I reckon it's the work of The _Sea Vixen _ship, sir", Said one of the men named Blaze. He was a brown haired, gray eyed, brown tail wolf demon. One of Inuyasha's most trusted crew members since they grew up together. Any information he obtained was 95 of the time true. At the crews and captains confused looks he continued

"I can smell very light traces of demon females. I heard tale from the town we just destroyed that there was a band of girls that sailed these waters on a ship called _Sea Vixen_. The people said they were a ruthless bunch of girls but beautiful beyond words. They say that the captains the prettiest, cruelest, and most intelligent women to every walk this earth. Word has it that they raid a new town every couple of days and leave no survivors. But on their 5th raid they destroyed a town, captured a man, and told him to tell the town they dropped him off at about them. The town we went to was the town they dropped him off at. And there were many eyewitnesses to that account. I made sure to ask around. I even asked the man himself. I couldn't smell one inch of lie on him" He finished.

"So what you mean to tell us is that we got beaten to this great prize by some women?" Asked a crew member.

"I'm not saying that as a definite answer. I'm saying that we need to take these girls into account. After all this area smells lightly of demon females and we all know this was a human settlement. So what would female demons be doing here? Also if this is the area they're known to sail in that only adds on to the possibility, don't ya think?" Said Blaze trying to explain his train of thought.

"I agree with Blaze. All the evidence points to these girls. We need to find them and take them out. Their taking our targets and they need to be stopped immediately. Blaze, set a course to where their scent is going. I want this ship to get to those girls by sunset so make her go as fast as she can", Inuyasha yelled to Blaze. Blaze nodded and ran to the stairs that would lead him to the platform that the steering wheel was on.

"The rest of you prepare for battle. I know they're girls but if they can do _that_", Inuyasha indicated to the town, "we need to be prepared for them."

The men nodded and scattered to prepare for battle.

'**_Well little girls you had easy sailing so far let's see how you fair against a real pirate crew.' _**With that Inuyasha turned to Miroku who was still surveying the damage.

"Come on lets go prepare. If I have it my way we'll meet up with them by sunset. After all this is the fastest boat in the world", said Inuyasha arrogantly as he turned to go to his room.

'_**I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight"**_

"MIROKU! Come on we have to prepare. You'll have plenty of time to day dream _after_ we kill those girls." Screamed Inuyasha from the door leading to the quarters under the deck.

"(Sigh) Gosh I'm coming Inuyasha. Shessh just because you can't think doesn't mean you have the right to interrupt people that can." Miroku said before a barrel was thrown and hit him on the head.

"Serves you right idiot. NOW LET'S GO."

* * *

**With the Sea Vixens……**

"Ah now that everyone is calm and all signs of earlier hangovers are gone we can have peace", Said Kagome to Sango as they sat on the railing of the deck. Kagome currently was feeding Riku with a bottle while he was snuggled protectively in her arms.

"Yeah, especially since you gave the girls a day off. We haven't had one of those in a while. It's peaceful not to have anyone steering the ship. We just drift whichever way the wind takes us", Sighed Sango happily while making a sakura blossom appear in her hands and put it in her hair. After all Sango did have control over earth elements.

"Yeah. Look Sango at the beautiful sunset. Remember when we use to sit in the garden that faced the ocean and wait for the sunset as kids? It looked just like this. Just the four of us. It brings back good and bad memories," Kagome said her voice dropping at the last part.

"I see you miss home just as much as I do. I want to go back. But I still don't think I can face 'HIM'." Sango said as a tear fell from one of her shining emerald eyes. She quickly and roughly wiped it away though.

"I know Sango we're both in the same situation. Only with different men. Remember we made pact to not cry over them anymore." Kagome said as she tried to be strong for her best friend even though she was dying on the inside.

"Your right", Sango said firmly, "I cried enough tears over him. He won't get anymore."

"That's right we need to stay strong", Kagome said. Just then Riku yawned and cuddled closer to his mother.

"Guess he's sleepy. With all the girls off duty he was the only thing they wanted to play with", Sango laughed out.

"Yeah well I'm going to tuck him in I'll be right back Sango." With that Kagome stood up and went to her quarters.

Just then one of the girls named Serena, a fox demon, ran over to Sango.

"Sango we have a problem. There's a ship approaching and it looks like a pirate ship." She said quickly while her hazel eyes frosted over to take on her pirate role.

"Okay get ready for battle and tell as many girls as you can to do the same. I'll get Kagome. Tell them we're going with plan F. NOW MOVE IT." Sango told her and ran the opposite way of the orange haired girl to tell Kagome.

'**_Damn so much for our nice day off. I'll kill the bastards that interrupted my vacation." _**She thought viscously never noticing the sakura blossom that drifted from her hair and into the ocean.

"KAGOME!" Screamed Sango as she entered Kagome's room, "We're about to be under attack. A pirate ship is coming right at us. I told the girls to do plan F 'Fake damsel in distress.'"

"Alright, good, now go get ready. I'm going to make sure we have enough weapons. Also I need someone down here to watch Riku. I'll be up there the minute the fight starts. You know how much I HATE plan F." Kagome said while getting all her weapons.

"Yeah so do I but I'll suck it up cause I know you'll just out right kill a guy an not act. Any way I have to get dressed and get my weapons. See you in combat."

And with that Sango dashed out of her room and ran to her own.

'**_Damn and this day was going so well. I'm going to give these men hell for ruining it.' _**And with that last resolve Kagome kissed her son's forehead and ran to the weapon room to get her crew more weapons.

* * *

Well that was chapter 3. Inuyasha and his crew have been introduced now its time for battle. Hope you liked it please review thank you.

Translations:

Chikuso-shit

Tetsusaiga- Iron Pulverizing Fang

Ice4ldragoness


	4. Battle on the Sea Vixen

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Well with that said on with The Royal League of Pirates chapter 4….

* * *

The Sea Vixen crew was on deck ready to battle. The girls were dressed in long formal dresses that had their regular clothes and weapons underneath. Kagome quickly ran around giving girls extra weapons. 

"Ok girls you know the plan. Mina does all the talking cause she's the only one who can hold the innocent voice long enough. I'll come out when I see the captain and take him out. With that said get ready. It looks like we're going to be celebrating again tonight." Said Kagome in a serious voice.

"Yes Cap'n."

And with that the girls scattered and found a spot on the deck and fell to give the appearance of being beaten up and falling there. Kagome meanwhile hid behind the door that led downstairs and masked her scent. That way she could watch the battle through the peep hole and not be seen or heard.

Plan F was now official a go.

* * *

**Demon Bloods……..**

"Men get ready for battle. You're going to swing over there and attack everyone on that ship." Yelled Inuyasha to his crew, "I'm staying over here cause I'm not going to waste an once of my strength on a bunch of girls that's going to be taken out in two seconds."

The crew nodded in agreement. Their captain was one of the strongest demons alive. Therefore he shouldn't have to waste his strength on a bunch of girls when they could handle them quickly.

How wrong they were.

"Now men lets go we are right next to their ship!" Screamed Miroku.

"Yeah!" Screamed the crew as they swung over onto the Sea Vixen.

* * *

**On the Sea Vixen…..**

The boys walked on what seemed like an abandoned ship. The only noise was them walking and breathing. As they turned the corner they were faced with a sea of girls laying down seemingly dead. Blaze walked over to the first one he saw which was Mina.

"Yo bitch wake up." He said roughly while shaking her.

Mina's eyes fluttered open slowly as she looked at Blaze

"**_Wow! He's cute and I love his eyes and…. WAIT DID HE CALL ME A BITCH!" _**Mina thought angrily but pushed it aside saying she was going to get him back in battle.

"Wwwhhho who are you. NO PLEASE DON'T BE ONE OF THOSE MEN WHO JUST RAPED US. PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE." Screamed Mina as she fake cried trying to get out of his grasp.

"Would you shut up! I aint here to rape your ugly ass. I'm here cause I thought this was the Sea Vixen boat but I guess I was wrong." Blaze said while dropping her roughly. But he was lying about the ugly thing, he found her beautiful beyond words.

"Well in that case…. you got your wish cause I'm going to kick your ass for that comment!" And with that Mina pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in the arm and leaped away from him.

"Damnit bitch you tricked me! We'll kill you for that." Blaze screamed while taking the dagger out of his arm and getting his weapon ready. The rest of the Blood Demons following his example.

"Bring it on we're not afraid of you and your shitty crew." Said Sango as she got up and took off her dress to reveal her normal outfit and weapons. "Also I think you have it wrong. We're the one's who's going to be doing the killing."

"Well we'll see about that. But men they look really cute so don't kill them. Just knock them out and we'll have 'fun' with them later!" Said Miroku as he charged at Sango with his sword. She blocked and they both tried to push the other back. They stared at one another trying to break through the others defense.

"**_Why do his/her eyes look so familiar? Have we met before?"_** Sango and Miroku both thought as Sango pushed Miroku back only to charge at him again.

They couldn't quiet make out the other because it was so dark. They only knew that they had to fight and win.

* * *

**Two Hours Later…..**

'_**Where the hell is their captain at? His crew managed to knock out most of my girls! I want to fight him but his crew said **'Our captain can't be bothered with little girls right now'**. I'll show them little girl.'**_ Kagome thought as she fought about 15 guys at once.

Her crew had been completely knocked out minus her and Sango. And when she saw the guys about to take them she came out and tried to protect them. She was doing a good job so far. She managed to knock out 20 men and had 15 to go and she wasn't even sweating. The rest of the crew minus Miroku had been wiped out by her girls before they fell. She was extremely proud of Tierra and Mina who took out 10 all together. But Blaze took out Mina and Tierra.

* * *

**Demon Blood Ship…. **

"**_That must be their captain." _**Inuyasha thought watching Kagome knocked the 15 guys that were attacking her out and went to help her falling crew.**_ 'She managed to knock out 35 of my crew members and she's hardly sweating! I'm impressed. I'll step in when she goes for Miroku.'_**

And with that he prepared to step into battle with a worthy adversary.

* * *

**Back on the Sea Vixen…..**

Kagome managed to knock out the last guy. Miroku and Sango were still fighting, but Sango was badly injured and losing lots of blood. She made sure to knock Blaze out the hardest for the comments he made to Mina. Now she approached Miroku who had just knocked Sango out.

But before Kagome reached Miroku a figure jumped in front of her.

"Tis, tis, tis. You won't be fighting my first mate. You'll be fighting with me." Said Inuyasha with a smirk as he pulled out his sword ready to fight her.

"Yo idiot. Go around and wake up the men and tell them to grab a bitch, tie her up, and take her to the ship. Then I want ya'll to raid this place got it?"

"Yeah I got you I'm on it Cap'n." With that Miroku first tied up Sango then went to wake the crew.

Kagome tried to run and stop him but Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga down in front of her.

"No, no princess. You have to beat me if you even want a chance at saving your crew." He said.

"Fine then. Prepare to **DIE BASTARD!" **And with that Kagome charged at Inuyasha her Ryu Tsume ready to attack. All Inuyasha did was smirk and charge as well.

* * *

**Two hours later…..**

Kagome was weak. Whoever this guy was he was a great fighter. She had bruises all over and was losing a lot of blood. Inuyasha looked rough to but not nearly as bad as Kagome. Blood stains covered once clean floors and clothes. And neither opponent looked ready to quit.

'**_Her her voice is very familiar. To familiar for comfort. And I know I've seen that sword but where, and why is she so got damn familiar?'_** Inuyasha thought while staring at Kagome.

'**_Those eyes they belong to… INUYASHA! No wonder he looked so familiar. But by the way he's looking at me he hasn't found out that its me.'_** Kagome thought.

Now her brain was going into overdrive she had to get away from him, with her crew NOW before he found out exactly who she was.

By then Inuyasha's crew had everything off Kagome's ship. Including her crew, who were still out cold, and Riku. When she saw them carry Riku out she began to get reckless. Only caring about getting her son back. But now she wasn't sure how much longer she could last in battle but she had to keep going.

"You know you should just give up and come peaceful to my ship." Inuyasha said smoothly as though it was the simplest thing in the world to do.

"I don't think so you BASTARD." And with that Kagome charged again.

Inuyasha knew she would do that and at the last second jumped in the air and did a flip behind her. And before Kagome could block her self he hit her pressure point and knocked her out.

"Bout time. Stubborn bitch should of just come quietly." Inuyasha muttered as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then made his way to his ship and cheering crew. Leaving the now overly bloody ship behind.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? I hope you like it so far. I just allowed anonyms review. I just realized it was disabled so if you're not a member and want to review you can. Till next time. Oh and if you want a little taste of the next chapter it revels a secret that Kag's crew doesn't know about. Also involves Inu, Miroku, and Sango finding out just who they were fighting.

Ice4ldragoness


	5. Unhappy Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Well with that said on with The Royal League of Pirates chapter 5

* * *

"Those girls put up a hell of a battle. That captain of theirs however damn she took most of us out on her own." Said Blaze while drinking rum and looking at Kagome.

All the girls where grouped together and tied in ropes that had charms on them so they couldn't break them. Kagome however was opposite of her crew. She was tied and had two pirates guarding her. They couldn't risk her escaping. The entire female crew was all currently unconscious and lying down, some were actually beginning to stir.

"Hey where am I this isn't the ship? Mina? Mina wake up we're not on the ship anymore." Said Tierra as she was the first to wake up.

"Huh? Tierra what the hell I'm sleepy 5 more minutes please." Said Mina as she turned over on the opposite side away from Tierra.

Tierra looked around and saw the male pirates standing around talking. She then saw the rest of the crew asleep and saw Kagome a while away from them asleep.

"No. Mina get your lazy ass up we've been kidnapped. We're on the pirate ship of the guys that attacked us. It looks like they have Kags to we have to help her." Said Tierra whispering in Mina's ear.

Mina's eyes popped open and she looked around. She sat straight up and looked from Tierra, to the men, to Kagome, to the crew.

"Shit we've got to get out of here. But to do that we need the rest of our crew and the Cap'n. First you go find Sango while I wake the others. After you wake her help me with the others so we can get Kags." Said Mina.

"Alright good luck and don't get caught."

And with that they began their tasks. It took Tierra two minutes to locate Sango who was in the middle off all the girls. She crawled over to her and had to whisper loudly in her ear to wake her up. (Remember they're still tied up.)

"Sango, Sango wake up we need your help. Wake up!"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm sleeping! Go away."

"Sango this is serious! We were taken to the pirate ship of the guys that attacked us and Kagome's been knocked out. We need you since you're the first mate." Tierra pleaded.

"WHAT!" Sango quickly sat up and looked around. Sure enough this was not the boat she was on this morning. "What? How? When? Where the hell is Kags?"

"They have her apparently separate from us."

"Damn we need to get out of these ropes and wake everyone if we want to even try to help her." And with that Sango and Tierra went and tried to wake the rest of the crew.

"It will be hard but not as hard as you think. The guys are so drunk and so deep in conversation they aren't even paying us any attention." Said Sierra as she followed after Sango to help the crew.

"Good because at this time we're going to need every advantage we can get." Sango replied.

* * *

**With Kagome**

**'**_**Damn where the hell am I. Last thing I remember is fighting that other pirate which turned out to be Inuyasha and then… oh shit I was captured. Calm down from the smell of it a few of the girls are awake, including Sango, and safe… for now. I only hope I can help. I'm EXTREMLY weak from my fight'** _Kagome thought.

**'_I have to get out of here and help my crew. Hummm if I can make an icicle and use it to cut through the ropes I might have a chance. Damn that bastard for taking my weapons.'_**

And with that Kagome made a big icicle with the little energy she had left and started on the ropes around her wrist.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and his crew**

"Well men another successful plunder and we came out with a consolation prize. A bunch of feisty bitches. I'm sure you know which one you want so go ahead and get them and take them to your room. We'll sink their boat in front of them in the morning." Said Inuyasha to his crowd of drunken men.

"Yeah long live Prince Inuyasha and lord Miroku the best pirates of them all." Yelled the crew while holding up beer mugs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THE SAY! MIROKU AND INUYASHA ARE ON THIS BOAT!"

The men all turned to the now completely awake crew of girls. They were all in the process of get their ropes off when Sango overheard the men. Now they stared at her, and she back at them.

"INUYASHA AND MIROKU UNTIE ME THIS GOT DAMN SECOND YOU POMPOUS, ARROGANT, BACKSTABBING BASTARDS. UTIE ME BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR DICKS AND MAKE YOU EAT EACH OTHERS." She screamed while glaring at the two.

"Wait a minute only one person can yell that loud at me and Inuyasha and make a threat so painful sounding. Sango is that you?" Asked Miroku quickly running to her.

"Yeah it's me now untie me I'm getting rope burn."

Miroku ran and untied her arms and legs all while gazing into her eyes asking her millions of questions. They weren't aware that a pair of blue eyes were looking at them and getting nervous.

'_**Oh no Miroku AND Inuyasha now know we're here. Once Inuyasha finds out I'm here he's going to want to know where I was.'** _Thought Kagome as she gave up trying to get out of the ropes.

"Shit what the hell are you doing being a pirate. For goodness sakes your Lady Sango back home and a pirate out here. Your parents are going to kill you when they see you again."

Sango didn't respond to him she just got up and ran over to Kagome. Kagome was completely numb. She wasn't ready to face Miroku or Inuyasha. When she left the ropes loosen she looked up and found Sango staring back at Miroku.

"What makes you think we're going home? I and Kagome are doing just fine as pirates. Plus I don't think-" Started Sango but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome is here? Where is she?" He asked as he ran and quickly stood in front of the two girls.

"Hello Inuyasha, or should I call you Yashie? What and unpleasant and unwelcome surprise." Kagome said coldly as she glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell? What the fuck is wrong with you bitch? Why are you acting all bitchy?"

"Gee I don't know Inuyasha could it be that you took my virginity, got me pregnant, then slept with that whore Kikyo two days later?" Said Kagome venomously.

Everybody except Sango and Kagome gasped and looked between Kagome and Inuyasha.

'**_So this is Riku's father'_**, thought Kagome's crew.

'**_Inuyasha has a kid.'_**, thought Inuyasha's crew

'**_Inuyasha slept with my little cousin and got her pregnant!' _**thought an enraged Miroku.

'**_I got her pregnant! I GOT KAGOME PREGNANT!'_** thought a shocked Inuyasha.

The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a chainsaw (If they had them back in the day. Lol). Everyone was looking at the two. With shocked expressions. Just then a baby screamed and began to cry.

"Oh no Riku! Where the hell did you put my son?" She screamed as she went and saw Mina, who had freed herself, holding Riku. She took him from her and held him close to her. Mina went to help the other girls get untied as everyone else watched Kagome with her son.

"Is that my nephew?" Asked Miroku as he started to wobble towards Kagome. Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't speak nor walk. His brain had simply shut down.

"Yeah cuz it's your nephew. His name is Riku." She said as she smiled sadly at her favorite older cousin. She handed Riku temporarily to Sango and hugged Miroku fiercely. He hugged back just as hard actually cracking a few bones here and there.

"I've missed your hugs and smile so much Kags." Said Miroku as he inhaled her scent.

"Same here Miro, same here."

"So can I hold my nephew? How old is he?" asked Miroku eagerly.

"Yeah here." And with that Kagome took Riku from Sango and gave him to Miroku. "He's 9 months old not old at all."

"Wow he's so small. And he looks just like his father except for the eyes. He defiantly has you eyes Kags."

"Yeah and apparently his looks aren't the only thing her inherited from his father. He also acts just like Inuyasha." Said Sango as she looked at the little boy.

"Can I hold him?" Came a shaky voice. Inuyasha was watching Miroku hug his son and his son's mother.

'**_Kagome's mine and no one touches my bitch or pup.'_** He thought viscously.

"Sure after all you are the father." She handed Riku over to Inuyasha without making any eye contact with him.

'**_Wow this is my flesh and blood. He does look like me except for the eyes. He defiantly has Kagome's beautiful eyes.' _**Inuyasha thought. At that thought he looked up at her to see her staring at him.

"So I bet our moms can't wait to see their grandson and heir to the land I inherit." Inuyasha said as Riku looked up at him and cooed while grabbing the finger Inuyasha offered him.

"What makes you think I want to go home? Do you think after the hurt you caused me I'll go back with you so my pup can suffer the same pain? I don't think so Inuyasha." Kagome stated coldly.

"Yes I expect you to return home. Do _you_ think I'm going to let _my _bitch and pup just run off after I finally found you? HELL THE FUCK NO. I don't care if I have to tie your ass up again and have you watched all day and night I'm not letting you go. And I would never do anything to hurt my pup _or_ you." Inuyasha yelled now holding Riku protectively.

The two crews were looking at this fight with interest. Kagome was flushed with anger. How dare this bastard try to come back into her life after he broke her heart. But before Kagome could say what was on her mind Sango beat her to it.

"You have a lot of nerve. After Kagome, your supposed best friend since we were babies who accepted all the stupid shit you do, gave you her virginity we find you fucking Kikyo's brains out in the got damn bushes. You good for nothing, stupid, spoiled, piece of shit. I am one of your closest friends and have been since we were born but that's wrong. I don't even know why she ever did like a two timer like you." Sango was livid. Kagome tried to bring Riku up the best she could without a father and just as she was getting the hang of it he finds them and wants to take them home.

"Sango you don't seem to understand what Inuyasha means. But I'm pretty sure you've made a mistake when you said that Inuyasha had sex with Kikyo. I know Inuyasha can't have a serious relationship because he's never satisfied but it's different when it comes to Kagome." Miroku pleaded with the angry girls. "It's like you and me. You mean-" He was cut off quickly by Kagome.

"Serena. Would you please take Riku from Inuyasha and ask one of the boys to escort you to a room to put him in. Then put a barrier up to keep noise out. I don't want to expose _my _son to anymore foul language." Said Kagome making a point to say '_my_ son'.

"Yeah here like Kagome I don't want to expose _our_ son to this language."

Serena didn't reply she just ran and scooped up Riku and the guy closest to the doors that lead downstairs lead her to a room.

Kagome then rounded on Miroku. "Miroku to pick up where we left off if I and Inuyasha's relationship is like you and Sango's then it's nonexistent like I said. From my understanding Miroku you slept with Sango then that bitch Yura. Explain that ex favorite cousin."

Miroku couldn't explain it he had slept with Yura after Sango just like Inuyasha couldn't explain himself when he really did sleep with Kagome then Kikyo. They were cornered and they knew that these girls were not in a forgiving mood. But it hurt like hell to hear Kagome call him her ex favorite cousin.

"Kagome you know Miroku can't explain as much as I can. You know what we did and to tell you other wise would be hazardous to our health. I know I hurt you but now I'm asking for another chance. Come on we've been best friends since we were in diapers. You know I make stupid mistakes but I … I really can't explain myself but please come home. If not for me then our families because they've missed you **_almost_** as much as I have." He said hoping that she would accept and that he can work to rebuild her trust in him.

Kagome thought for a moment. She did miss her family terribly. She didn't have to go home for Inuyasha's sake just to see their families and introduce them to Riku. Then she could, if she felt like it, return to the sea.

"Fine I'll go but only for our families' sake not yours. As for another chance forget it I'm not getting hurt by you again. Yes I know you always make stupid mistakes but I'm not forgiving this one. We are no longer best friends either that's in the past and it will remain there. Also stay clear of me on this entire trip. I don't want you anywhere near me. BUT I will allow you to see Riku I'm not as cruel as to deprive you of seeing your son." With those words she turned to her crew and Inuyasha's who looked shocked and confused. Sango knew Kagome was not in a talkative mood so she filled in the blanks.

"I and Kagome are known as Princess Kagome Higurashi and Lady Sango Kizu. No Kagome is not a real princess King InuTaisho considers her a daughter and addresses her as such around the castle. Hence why she's called princess by everyone. Yes I, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were once the best of friends but that crashed and burned a year ago. Yes Inuyasha is Riku's father as I'm sure you can see the resemblance. As for now we are going home and would be honored if you guys stayed with us. What do you say crew?" Said Sango addressing the last sentence to her fellow crew members.

"Do you think we would abandon you now get real. We are here for you guys till death like we promised. Never forget that." Said Mina as she stepped forward.

"Yeah!" screamed the rest of the crew.

"Great Inuyasha is providing bedding and is also going to connect our boat to theirs." Said Sango turning to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Actually Sango that would be to much extra weight so we have to either abandon your ship, or sink her." Said Miroku.

"Well then we'll just stay on our own ship and follow you guys." Suggested Tierra.

"That would work but Kagome is in a very disturbed mood. She wouldn't hesitate to run." Stated Inuyasha while looking at Kagome.

"Fine then we'll sink her. No one else will use my ship." Decided Kagome grimly, "Just let me take the name off the side as a keep sake."

Inuyasha nodded and helped her take down the sign. Then they blew holes in the bottom with the cannons and watched her slow descent into the deep abyss. During this time Inuyasha stared at Kagome and thought of the up coming 3 day journey home.

'**_Don't worry Kagome I will win you back by the time this is over. I swear it. You are my bitch and no one else's."

* * *

_**

AN: Well what do you think please review it seems a lot of you like the story so far by the number of hits I got but I still need reviews. So please take time out to review cause I worked really hard on this chappie.

Ice4ldragoness


	6. That's an Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

Well with that said on with The Royal League of Pirates chapter 6

* * *

_**Day 1:**_

Kagome woke up in a brilliant room that had cherry oak furniture and a giant comfortable bed. The bed which Kagome was currently laying on had crimson colored sheets and gold and crimson pillows. There were red and gold velvet curtains that were currently tied back with a gold ribbon on each of the four posts.

Kagome sat up in the bed and looked around. She was sure this was not the room she fell asleep in last night. The room she was sleeping in had 4 beds in it and she, Sango, Mina, and Tierra were all sleeping in it. She also had a makeshift crib in there for Riku right next to her bed. So why was she in a completely different room now?

'**_This looks like the type of room Inuyasha would have with the red and gold theme. I bet he brought me here.'_** Kagome thought.

She got up and walked over to the door that looked like it lead out of the bedroom and ended up in a spacious room that had chairs, a desk, different weapon cases and a window that covered a whole wall.

Kagome found Inuyasha holding Riku on the ledge of the giant window. It appeared that neither noticed she had entered the room cause they didn't even turn her way. Inuyasha was currently making funny faces at Riku and in turn Riku laughed and cooed at him. He actually looked like a good father. Maybe he could-.

'**_No I will not fall for this again. I will not bring him into me and Riku's life only to leave and hurt not only me but my pup too.'_** Kagome thought as she fiercely shook her head to get the thought of him being a good father out of her mind.

"I see you like playing with Riku." Kagome said as she walked over and stood in front of the two.

Inuyasha looked up in surprise as he didn't realize she came in.

"Yeah he's a cute pup. Of course cause he's ours. I love him. I only wish I could have been there when he was born comforting his mother." Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome with passion glowing in his fiery eyes.

Kagome didn't look him in the eye. Knowing that if she did she would fall back in love with him again. Not that she ever stopped loving him. Instead she looked at her son who was currently chewing on Inuyasha's finger and whimpering. Obliviously Riku wanted his father's attention back on him.

"I'm sure that you were the last thing the mother wanted to see while experiencing the pain of giving birth. After all the procedure was painful enough without you to add to it." Kagome said taking her son out of his arms and walking to the door.

"Kagome you know we're eventually going to have to talk about this. I know you're not going to give Riku up. And I want you to know I have no intention of giving up Riku or you. So we have to talk about arrangements for the two of you." Inuyasha said while blocking Kagome from leaving.

Kagome just looked up and stared into Inuyasha's molten gold eyes. And for the first time in almost a year their eyes met. Inuyasha's showing confusion, pain, want, and an unreadable expression. Kagome's however reflected pain, a broken heart, lost, want, love, and desperation. They both allowed the walls they so carefully built to fall and show each other how they felt.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and lifted her chin up so he could see the lips he'd desired to kiss for a year. Every last one of his waking and sleeping thoughts had been centered on the girl in front of him since even before she disappeared. Kagome just continued to stare into the eyes of the one who she loved but painful didn't love her back. Riku just grabbed onto one of Inuyasha's forelocks and happily played with it. Completely unaware of what was happing between his parents.

"Kagome" Whispered Inuyasha as he moved his face closer to her's while closing his eyes.

"Inuyasha" Whispered Kagome as she closed her eyes and moved closer to Inuyasha.

Then it happened. Inuyasha and Kagome's lips met and with it a spark ignited deep down in their souls shooting throughout their bodies. They stood there kissing for what seemed like an hour but was only a couple of seconds when…

_**BOOM**_

The sound of a cannon going off and hitting a boat was heard. The two immediately broke apart. They just stared at each other in shock when the sound of another cannon going off jolted Kagome into Inuyasha's arms as she held onto Riku tightly. Inuyasha held onto them for dear life and looked around as if looking for an answer to all the cannons going off. Riku began to cry with all the loud noises and Kagome tried to calm him.

The two pirate captains soon got their answer to what was going on. Two crew members, one from Inuyasha's one from Kagome's, came bursting in the room out of breath.

"Cap'n's Inuyasha and Kagome we're being attacked by the human's navy. We need you on deck NOW!" They said together as another blast was heard, this time apparently a cannon hit the human's boat.

"Alright I'll be up there soon. Thai tell all the girls to get off deck and get to a room. I don't want them to get in the way during battle. Then tell the men to-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"What do you mean tell the girls to get off deck and get to a room? Are you forgetting that we are pirates too?" She yelled mad that he would say something so rude and degrading about her crew.

"Are you forgetting that you are also a bunch of women? This isn't playtime any more Kagome this is a real battle and we can't fight it if a bunch of little girls are running around getting in the way." He yelled back getting angry that his bitch wasn't listening to him.

His eyes were starting to take on a menacing red but this went unnoticed by Kagome who by this time was livid.

"Real battle. Inuyasha are you forgetting that we battled you two days ago and as I recall that WAS a real battle. Besides we can hold our own in a fight thank you very much now get out of my way. I have a crew to lead." Kagome said and turned her attention to the girl who had come in earlier. "Ayumi. Please take care of Riku you know what to do with him while we're in battle?"

"Yes Cap'n put him in a room and put a barrier up so no noise can disturb him. I trust that I'm on guard duty with him?" She asked Kagome.

"Yes and thank you now hurry I have to help the girls."

And with that Ayumi was about to run out the room followed by Kagome but Inuyasha stopped them. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. You are NOT going into battle. No bitch of mine is going to get hurt on my watch." Inuyasha half said half snarled. His eyes had turned a solid red with a blue pupil. Kagome however still didn't take notice.

"And maybe you didn't hear me. I'm going into battle weather you want me to or not."

Kagome soon regretted those words because Inuyasha had her pinned to the wall in less than a second and was growling at her loudly.

"No bitch of mine is going up on that deck. You are to stay hear and comfort Riku is that understood?"

Kagome couldn't speak. She was scared for the first time in a while. Inuyasha very rarely went into rage mood. But she knew from the times he did that nothing good ever came of it. So she just nodded and winced because his claws were digging into her skin.

"Good now you stay her and protect our pup while I protect the two of you on deck. You are not allowed to leave this room for any reason what so ever." He said to her releasing her and backing up. His eyes turning back to gold. "Thai come on we have a battle to fight."

And with that they were gone leaving Kagome, Ayumi, and Riku. Ayumi quickly ran over to Kagome and handed Riku over to her. She then proceed to examine her wounds.

"None of then seem deep Captain. But what are your orders you know I don't take orders from anyone but you." Ayumi said loyally.

"Ayumi I want you to do what you were instructed to do earlier. I never take orders from anyone other than my parents. And especially not from him." And with that she got up and ran out of the room and to the battle field.

* * *

_**On Deck**_

On deck only the men were fighting. The girls, though grudgingly, went below deck. Everyone saw Inuyasha's mood and weren't going to push his buttons. There was blood everywhere on deck mostly from the human side. Though they out numbered Inuyasha and his crew 1 to 10 they were still losing.

Inuyasha was in the process of killing a man when he saw one of his men fall over board. Everyone was to busy fighting to help him so Inuyasha thought that unless he could keep a float till the battle was over he would drown or get eaten by a shark. But the next thing he saw shocked him and the two battling crews.

A large wave of water shot out of the sea caring the man and Kagome. She had her arm around him bracing him as they rode the wave. Then when the wave was close enough to the boat she jumped off it with him and landed softly on the boat. Kagome then proceed to put him in a place a safe distance from the fight and turn to the opposing team.

"Say your prayers because now that I'm here you're not going to be living much longer."

And with that she charged at the man nearest to her and started fighting. The rest of the two crews followed suit but Inuyasha was furious. She had disobeyed a direct order. He would have to punish her severely for that.

* * *

_**An hour later**_

The battle was over. The entire human crew was killed and the Demon Bloods had lost no members. The men were currently cheering and congratulating Kagome. She was happy that the men accepted the fact that she was a good fighter. There was only one man however, who was not happy at all that she fought. Inuyasha.

"That's enough. Stop congratulating her." Yelled a furious Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had his head down his bangs were covering his dark red eyes. Everyone backed away from Kagome as Inuyasha approached her.

"Hey Yashie calm down we won. And I saved one of your crew members. See I told you I could-" Kagome started happily only to stop mid sentence.

Inuyasha had picked up his head to expose his shining red eyes. Kagome took a step back as well as the crew. Everyone got a good distance away from the two.

"We won. WE WON. Got damnit Kagome you disobeyed a direct order from me! I told you to stay in the room with Riku and you went against that. I couldn't give a rat's ass weather we won or not! I told YOU to stay put with OUR pup, and YOU didn't listen!" Inuyasha snarled out.

He was way beyond angry. He was barely keeping in his anger before the battle and yet his bitch went and disobeyed him. He would have to punish her and badly.

"I told you Inuyasha you're not the boss of me and that I am also a captain. Like it or not I will protect my crew and the crew I'm traveling with. So get use to me not listening to a word you say. Because unlike everyone else I'M not afraid of YOU." Kagome said angrily.

'**_How dare he get mad at me for helping out and saving one of his men. That selfish little spoiled prince.'_** She thought angrily.

Kagome then turned on her heel and was prepared to go back downstairs and talk to the girls when an arm shot out and grabbed her. Then pushed her against the nearest wall and held tightly onto both of her arms. She winced in pain as the claws embedded themselves in her already cut skin. She knew she had pushed his buttons and now was going to pay for it.

"Listen here BITCH! You're MY bitch and I decide what you can and can't do! YOU better start listing to ME more or you'll find yourself getting punished more often!" He said as he leaned closer and closer to her face. "Now I want you to go downstairs get Riku and wait in my room like your suppose to! Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome didn't answer she just looked away from him not wanting to show him how scared and weak she was right now.

"I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION BITCH! ANSWER ME!" He roared.

"Yeee….yyyyeeeesssss….Inuyasha." She stuttered out after he gave her arm another painful squeeze.

"Good now go. And when I enter that room tonight you and Riku better be the only two people in there. Now you are dismissed." And he let her go.

Then to the shock of the crew Kagome stood up firm and walked away from the scene. She would not cry. She would NOT show weakness. Not in front of _him_.

Inuyasha then turned to his shocked crew and glared at them.

"Blaze go down to where the girls are and tell them to start fixing dinner. Also tell them I want it done by 5 so they have 3 hours to fix something good. Then when your done meet me in the navigation room. Go now!" Inuyasha was not in a patient mood and Blaze could see that. He nodded his head and ran to do his orders.

"Miroku I want you to come with me to the navigation room. As for the rest of you clean up this deck. By night I want this deck so clean you can eat off it. You all are dismissed." And with that Inuyasha and Miroku set off for the navigation room to wait for Blaze and plan their next attack against the humans and course for home.

* * *

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome was currently crying on Inuyasha's bed. She had Riku, who was playing in front of her, with her. She had picked him up from Ayumi and was confronted by her crew on why she looked like she was going to cry. She dismissed it by saying she wasn't and quickly left with Riku before anyone could say anything. She didn't want her crew thinking she was weak.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the door did she stop crying and wipe her eyes. She got up with Riku securely in her arms and walked into the main room. There she deposited Riku on the floor with a blanket and a toy to play with. She then proceeded to answer the door. Thinking it was Inuyasha she braced herself and answered it.

Instead of Inuyasha however Blaze stood there. He looked worried and concerned. That's when she noticed fully who it was.

"Oh my gosh Blaze. What are you doing here? I didn't know you were a part of Inuyasha's crew." She said as she ran into his out stretched arms and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah you know if Inuyasha does anything crazy I'm right there helping him. I did try to talk to you yesterday but I couldn't find the time between you and Yasha fighting all night. I have really missed you Kags we all have. Yasha stayed up for about 2 months straight looking for you. I managed to stay up for a month and a half before I passed out for a week." He said laughing and coming into the room after they broke the hug.

The two sat on the sofa in front of Riku watching him play.

"I'm glad I mean that much to you I wish I could say Inuyasha felt the same way. Hey have you met Riku. After all I am making you one of his uncles." Kagome said trying to get away from the Inuyasha topic.

"Nah I haven't met him. Can I hold him or will he attack me? After all I heard he was like his father." He asked looking at the cute pup who was now staring at him.

"Yeah you can hold him. If he didn't like you he would have started crying the minute you came into the room. Here say hi to your nephew." She said handing Riku over to Bankotsu happy they were off the Inuyasha topic.

Riku just looked at him and then smiled and laughed happily. Blaze just smiled and held out a finger to him.

"He is so small and he looks JUST like Inuyasha. Except for the eyes. Riku defiantly has your eyes." He said looking at her. "But back to Inuyasha. Why do you have so much animosity towards him anyway?"

'**_Well so much for getting off the Inuyasha topic.' _**Kagome thought with a sigh.

"It's a long story." She said hoping that would hinder him wanting to know.

"You know I have plenty of time to listen to you Kags. You are like a cousin to me. So tell me what's going on between Inuyasha and you." He said looking at her with pleading eyes. He sat Riku down and put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She took a deep sigh and started her story.

"As you know I've been in love with Inuyasha since we were 10. Well one night 3 days before I left I made love to him. I gave him my all. He told me he loved me and I believed him. The look in his eyes reassured me. I thought he had finally gotten over that slut Kikyo and had begun to love me. I was wrong. Because 2 days later I found him and Kikyo having sex in the bushes of the main garden. I ran away and cried my eyes out. But I wasn't the only one heart broken. Apparently Sango admitted her feelings to Miroku and made love also only they did it a day before me and Inuyasha. She found Miroku and Yura together having sex in one of the guest rooms in InuTaisho's castle. She ran into my room and was going to ask me for advice but what advice could I offer I was in the same boat." Kagome said now sobbing. Blaze hugged her and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "We both came up with an idea to leave. To leave all the hurt behind and start a new life. So we left without telling any of you. It wasn't until 3 days after we left that I had discovered I was pregnant with Riku." She finished sobbing into his shoulder.

Blaze held her tightly as she cried on his shoulder. He was angry at both Inuyasha and Miroku. How could they do that to Kagome and Sango? How could they break their hearts so completely that one of the toughest girls he's ever met cried so hard? He couldn't do anything but hold her tight and soothe her.

"Thank you so much Blaze. I really needed that." She whispered as she let a few more tears fall and soak his already damp shoulder.

"Anytime Kags. Like I said you're like my little cousin. I just wish I didn't have to go on that mission those days. I could have been there to comfort you." He said while looking guilty.

Kagome just smiled, "It couldn't be helped. You're a knight back home and you had to go. It's your duty to protect the kingdom and I can understand that. After all what's the saying? Oh yeah better late than never." Kagome said with a big smile.

"I guess but still I wish I-" Blaze was interrupted by a door opening and a girl walking in.

"Hey Kags I'm here to ask if you've…seen…some…um…guy named…Blaze." Mina stuttered looking at Blaze.

'**_Wow he's the guy that I fought that night. He looks even cuter in the light. Wait where did that come from!'_** Mina thought as a pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm Blaze what is it." Blaze said looking Mina up and down.

'**_Damn it's the girl from the other night. I want her. I'll definitely try to get her during this trip'_** Blaze thought as a smiled crept across his face.

"Ummm Inuyasha is looking for you and he's….umm not happy." She said blushing harder when he smiled.

"Alright I'll be there in a second." He said to Mina who nodded at him. Then Blaze turned back to Kagome. "Well Kags I'll have to talk to you later. Maybe if Inuyasha stays on deck I'll be able to hang with you and my nephew. Till then later cuz and no more crying ok."

Blaze got up and pulled her into a fierce hug which she returned graciously.

"Sure I'm looking forward to it. Bye and be safe."

And with that Blaze let go of her and hugged Riku who just cooed. He then walked to the door and winked at Mina before leaving.

"Umm…well your cousin…seems nice." She said blushing a bright red.

Kagome just smiled at her. She knew she liked Blaze and saw the look he gave her. That was the first time he ever looked at a girl like that.

"Yes he is. Is there anything you need?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"No I was just here to relay the message. I was also told not to stay long but who cares you're my captain not Inuyasha. And I only take orders from you." She smiled at Kagome proudly.

Kagome smiled back at her. Mina was one of her most trusted members and would do anything for her and follow any order.

"Mina I need you to listen to that order Inuyasha gave you. It's very important that you do. Inuyasha isn't in a forgiving mood and will not hesitate to hurt you. Please do as I say and follow his orders." Kagome said not meeting Mina's eyes.

Mina couldn't believe it. Kagome was telling her to follow someone else's orders. She knew what she had to do though. And that was follow what her captain said.

"Alright Cap'n I will. And do you want me to tell the same thing to the other girls?" She asked quietly.

"Yes please. I shall see you later ok?" Kagome said looking at her with a sad smile.

"Alright bye."

And with that Mina shut the door blocking Kagome off from the rest of the ship.

'**_What is going on with you, Kagome?'_** Mina thought as she walked back to the kitchen to help the girls finish dinner and relay Kagome's message.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 6 hoped you liked. And if you haven't checked out my other story Its All for the Gang you should check it out.

Till next time

Ice4ldragoness


	7. Dinner Arrangments

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

_**Chapter 7:

* * *

**_

When Blaze walked out the room he waited for Mina to come out hoping he could at least talk to her and find out her name.

He knew her and Kagome were talking and decided to listen in on the end of there conversation. He caught the part where Kagome gave Mina the order to tell the girls to follow Inuyasha's orders.

Shortly after the door to the room opened and closed and Mina stepped out with a worried and thoughtful look on her face. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Blaze as he stood next to her.

'**_What is going on with you, Kagome?' _**Thought Mina as she turned to go help the girls in the kitchen.

However she walked straight into a hard chest and would've fallen had she not been caught in two strong arms.

"What the hell?" Mina said looking up.

"Hum you do know that women shouldn't curse. Its un lady like." Blaze said as he chuckled.

Mina just growled at him and pushed herself out of his embrace.

"**Hump** its men like you that made me want to become a pirate. I ain't anyone's fuckin house wife. And no one owns me therefore I can speak freely and curse whenever I fucking want to. And if you have a problem then shove it up you ass and tell it to someone who gives a damn." She said as she began to walk pass him.

'**_I can't believe I thought that guy was cute! He's just like all the other men. Closed minded and stupid.'_** Mina thought angrily.

However she was stopped in her tracks when Blaze grabbed her arm, swung her around, and pushed her up against a wall.

"You know what I do have a problem and its you. No woman who I don't know talks to me like that. I don't give a good damn what the hell you want but you will watch who you talk to." He said his eyes glowing with anger.

Mina just sat there in shock. What the hell!

But before she could say anything back the door to Kagome and Inuyasha's room opened again and Kagome emerged. She looked between Mina and Blaze and a frown set in.

"Blaze let go of Mina NOW!" She said as she put a hand on her hip.

Blaze knew that pose. Kagome wasn't going to be accepting any shit. So he backed away from Mina while glaring at her in the process.

"Shouldn't you be in your meeting with Inuyasha? You might want to go your late and he already is pissed." Kagome said as her tone eased up.

"Yea see ya Kagome." He said with a smile towards her.

Blaze turned around and proceed to walk down the hall but stopped when he was passing Mina.

"We'll finish our talk later." He said in a low and dangerous voice that sent shivers down Mina's spine.

He then continued to walk and eventually turned a corner.

"Mina are you alright?" Asked Kagome as she put a hand on the slightly older woman's shoulder.

Mina snapped out of her stupor and looked at Kagome.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks Cap'n." She said weakly.

"Mina what happened between you and Blaze? He never gets that angry."

"It was nothing really." Mina said as she looked away from Kagome. She couldn't stand lying to her.

Kagome knew she was lying but judging by the look on Mina's face she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay then you should go to the kitchen and help finish dinner. I'll see you all there."

"Okay see ya."

And with that the two women went their separate ways.

* * *

_**With Inuyasha**_

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU BLAZE! IT DOESN'T TAKE A HALF HOUR TO GIVE A GROUP OF GIRLS AN ORDER!" Inuyasha roared.

"I had to make a stop and it took longer than I expected." Blaze replied.

Hey it wasn't a lie. He did have to make a stop, to go check on Kagome.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and in less than the blink of an eye Blaze was pinned against a wall with Inuyasha's clawed hand around his throat.

"What the HELL were you doing visiting Kagome and Riku?" Inuyasha asked as red bled into his eyes.

"I haven't…**gasp** seen Kagome… **cough** in a long time. **wheeze** I just stopped **gasp** to see if she was okay." Blaze struggled to say since he couldn't breathe.

Inuyasha just growled and dropped him.

"I said that she was to stay in her room and not have company and she let you in. She just went against ANOTHER order. And so did you. I am still captain on this boat and I don't give a damn what you want. What I say goes and if I say stay the hell away from her you better do it understood?" Inuyasha growled

"Yes." Blaze said as his eyes turned hard.

"Good now come on we're now an hour behind on setting or course for home." Inuyasha said as he sat at his desk with a map in front of him.

* * *

**_Dinner Time_**

Tierra went out on the deck and rang the dinner bell to tell everyone dinner was ready.

"Come one all you hungry pirates its time to eat!" She yelled then began to run back to the kitchen.

'**_Oh shit maybe that wasn't such a good idea.'_** She thought as a stampede of hungry men came toward her.

Once she entered the dinning room she yelled STAMPEDE and the men all poured in.

Lucky for the girls they had finished putting out all the food and drinks and returned to the kitchen once they heard rumbling.

Soon the dinning room was filled with men sitting at their own tables talking amongst themselves.

There was a table at the front where Inuyasha, Miroku, and Blaze always ate. The table was however currently empty.

"Hey I wonder where Inuyasha and those other two men are at?" Tierra asked as she looked over the crowd of hungry men.

Just then the door open and everyone quieted thinking it was Inuyasha. However as the door opened all the way Kagome appeared holding a cooing Riku.

"Hey everyone." Kagome said with a soft smile as she walked over to where her crew was.

"Hello Cap'n and Hello Princess Kagome." Was heard throughout the room.

Kagome sighed. Back to the whole Princess bit.

"Please don't call me princess. You can all call me Kagome."

The men just nodded and turned back to there own conversations.

"Hey Kags over here." Said Sango from her place near the door leading to the kitchen.

Kagome walked over to Sango with a smile and thanked her when she produced a bottle for Riku. Kagome gave it to Riku and he happily began to drink.

Kagome then looked into the kitchen where her crew was. There were plates on some of the counters and food was on them already. Apparently her crew already got their food.

"We're all going to eat up on deck. We made you a plate already we were just waiting for you." Sango said as she held up her and Kagome's plates because Kagome had Riku.

"Okay then. Let's go eat girls." Kagome said.

But just as Kagome reached the kitchen door Inuyasha, Miroku, and Blaze entered the room.

Everyone was quiet as they entered and took their seats with Inuyasha sitting between Blaze and Miroku.

"Okay all you idiots go ahead and eat." Inuyasha said as he grabbed a chicken leg and began to eat.

His crew followed his lead and dug in. Then they all stopped and all was quiet.

'**_Do they not like the food?_**' Kagome looked on with worry.

Then the men screamed, "THIS IS THE BEST MEAL EVER!"

Wow that was a relief. Kagome could see the happiness and pride of her crew at the compliment.

"Okay girls come on so we can all go and enjoy the food you made." Kagome said as she walked over to the door leading out of the dinning room.

"And just where do you think your going?" Came a voice from the front table.

Kagome and everyone else turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm taking me, Riku, and my crew out on deck to eat. We prefer to eat out on deck then a confined room." Kagome said emotionlessly.

"I don't think so. Those days of freedom are over. You and your crew can eat here with me and my men." Said Inuyasha as he sat back in his chair and watched her.

That was it Kagome's rebellious side came out full force.

"Like hell. I agreed to let my crew sail with yours. No where had I agreed to hand over my crew to you. I will do what I please with them and I don't give a good got-" She cut her self off looking at Riku, "Dang what you say."

Inuyasha just rose out of his seat. Here she goes again disobeying him.

"I said no. You are on my ship and you will sail under my rules. However I will be lenient because we didn't agree on the terms. I can't control your crew so how about this every man at the head table can pick a girl to stay back and eat with him. The rest are free to go up on deck and eat. So three of you will stay back." Inuyasha said.

He wasn't in the mood to ague and he was a fair person so might as well.

"Fine go ahead and make your choices." Kagome said already knowing she was going to be chosen.

"Simple I chose you." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"I chose Sango." Said Miroku gazing at Sango.

She just gave a cold look and turned away.

"And I chose Mina." Said Blaze as his eyes locked onto her form.

Mina looked enraged but said nothing.

"Okay the rest of you are free to go." Inuyasha said.

The girls didn't move rather they stared at Kagome for her approval.

"Yes you may go eat." She said and they nodded their heads and left.

Once they were gone the room was silent. Everyone waiting for the girls to take a seat.

Kagome, Sango, and Mina soon found a seat at the back of the dining room and far away from the guys at the front. However just as they were moving to take their seats Inuyasha stopped them again.

"I said that you would eat with us. Meaning me, Miroku, and Blaze. So turn around and take a seat." Inuyasha said as 3 of his crew members got the girls chairs and placed them next to the guys.

Kagome, Sango, and Mina just growled and walked toward them. Once there Kagome sat in between Miroku and Inuyasha, while Sango sat on the other side of Miroku, and Mina in between Inuyasha and Blaze.

Once the three women sat down dinner resumed and the dinning room was filled with conversation.

Kagome avoided all talk with Inuyasha and took the plate Sango offered her with the food on it from earlier. She picked up the chicken leg and ripped of a small part and pulled Riku's bottle from his mouth. She received a small whimper and growl from Riku who wasn't done and who was still hungry.

"Haha I know your still hungry open up and maybe then you can eat." Said Kagome gently as she held the meat up to his mouth.

Riku sniffed and then opened his mouth taking the food from his mom and began to chew with his new little teeth.

Kagome just smiled down at him lovingly. She could always count on smiling when around her pup. She loved him so much.

Inuyasha just watched the whole scene in silence. He was captivated at how soft and tender Kagome was acting with their son.

'**_She is a perfect mother. She really loves our pup I can see it shinning in those beautiful eyes of hers.'_** Inuyasha thought as a smile graced his face.

Kagome however paid no attention to him and stayed focus on her and Riku. Kagome went and got a bigger piece of chicken this time for her. Only to be stopped by Riku's little hands stretching up and catching the hand that was bringing the chicken into her mouth. Kagome just giggled and broke off a piece for him to eat.

"Riku if you keep this up there won't be anything left for me to eat." She said as she rubbed her nose against his.

Riku just laughed and then reached for the chicken.

"Haha that's what you get for giving him chicken Kagome. Remember the last time?" Asked Sango as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome just laughed at the memory.

"Yeah I remember that. Poor Kagome had to wait till Riku was asleep to eat because every time she got herself a piece of chicken he wanted it." Mina said laughing and joining in on the conversation.

The boys just looked at the girls. They were supposed to be up here talking to them, but instead the just wanted to talk to each other. Oh well it was funny to hear the little Riku tale.

"Oh wait the best one was when I feed him ramen." Kagome said and soon just broke out into burst of laughter.

"Oh my gosh who could forget that. He went through all three bowls you gave him, Kagome. Not to mention mine." Sango said tears forming in her eyes from her laughter.

"Don't forget he ate mine and Tierra's to. By the time he was done we thought his little body was going to explode." Mina said as tears ran from her eyes.

"Till this day I still can't figure out where he put it all." Kagome said as she feed the whimpering Riku another piece of chicken and continued to laugh till tears came.

"Yea but we all know where it ended up." Mina said as she smirked at Sango.

"Shut up Mina. If it wasn't for me picking the damn shortest straw I wouldn't have had to change his diaper." Sango said as her face scrunched up at the memory.

Her two friends just laughed even harder at the memory.

"Wait, wait what about that human that managed to sneak on the boat and tried to steal Riku and tried to use it against us." Said Sango.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Blaze noticed how Kagome's chest puffed out with pride. Inuyasha noticing more than the other two however.

"Yea your pup is a born fighter. He bit the shit out of that human. And then kicked him right in the jaw. He kicked him so hard the man stumbled back." Mina said remembering one of Kagome's proudest moments.

"That's my pup. That explains why it hurt so much every time he kicked when I was pregnant." Kagome said as she looked down at him fondly and feed him another piece.

"Yea and when that man tried to drop him over the ship you caught Riku in midair and managed to get back on the ship using the water." Mina said now getting back into the day.

"Man that day was crazy. Every girl was beating the living shit out of that man for doing that to Riku. But you Kagome, _shiver_ I don't think I've EVER seen you that mad." Said Sango shivering at the memory.

"Hell the fuck yeah. That bum of a man tried to hurt my pup. So of course I had to get him back. No one endangers my pup like that and gets away with it." Kagome said as a smirk appeared on her face at the memory.

"Yea cause after we were finished with him you slowly ripped him apart. He only had a leg and an arm left when you finished that part." Said Mina now leaning over Inuyasha to talk to Kagome.

"Yea", said Sango as she leaned over Miroku, "Then you summoned a whole pack of sharks and threw his screaming body into the middle of it."

The girls hadn't noticed but they had every mans attention in the room on them. They also hadn't noticed the door opening revealing their crew members.

"Hey were you talking about the man Kagome threw to the sharks?" Tierra asked her empty plate in hand.

"Yeah wasn't that one of Kagome's best kills?" Asked Mina.

"I disagree I think the one when Kagome was 5 months pregnant and her and Sango ransacked that town. That was the best." Said Serena.

"Oh man I forgot about that one. Kagome and Sango ransacked and burned that town to the ground in an hour. It was amazing." Said Mina with stars in her eyes.

"Yep Kagome was fighting 15 guys at once and a kicking unborn Riku. Then Sango came in and just beheaded like 10 men in one swoop. Then a man snuck up behind Sango and tried to behead her with his sword, but Kagome saw him and round house kicked him sending him spinning into a brick wall. I never knew someone 5 months pregnant could do that." Said Tierra.

"Wait a minute you're forgetting on of the best parts. When the guy went and tried to hit Kagome in the stomach." Mina said now standing up at all the excitement.

"Oh my gosh. Kagome got so mad that she took out a sword, threw it, and behead like 15 guys in one throw!" Said Sierra.

The girls all mummered in remembrance.

"Then Sango picked up a dagger and threw it at a guy who was trying to run up on Kagome. Shit that dagger ripped his vocal chords right out. Then she threw another dagger at another man and it him right where the sun don't shine." Said another member.

All the girls laughed at the memory while the men just grabbed their crotches at the thought.

"One of the best I have to say was our recent one." Kagome said as she stood up with Riku in her arms drinking from the bottle again. "I don't think I've seen such a pretty light show. Don't you guys agree?"

Kagome had finished that with a smirk.

Her crew cheered.

"Yea then we partied until there was no tomorrow. Just eating, drinking, and talking while the flames burnt that town to the ground." Said Mina as she sighed at the thought.

"Only there was a tomorrow and it came in the form of hang overs and vomiting." Sango said with a smirk.

"And the head ache I got from Riku crying almost split my head in two." Kagome said as she remembers that night.

The girls all laughed as the memories, still fresh in their head, danced around.

"Okay girls enough reminiscing I think its time for everyone to get ready to go to sleep. Who is supposed to be on guard duty?" Asked Kagome as she looked around the room.

"That would be me and Suki." Said Serena as she and a girl with brown hair and eyes stood up.

"Okay well get to it and see you in the morning. And who had dish detail?" Kagome asked as Serena and Suki left.

"That would be me and Felicity." Said a girl with pink hair, pink fox tail, and blue eyes. Next to her stood Felicity with maroon hair and hazel eyes.

"Okay then. Felicity and Sierra you are dismissed. To everyone else goodnight and you are dismissed." Kagome said.

All the girls began to file out after they left their dish in the kitchen.

Kagome was about to leave when she heard Inuyasha addressing his men.

"Whoever has dish detail go and help the girls. And whoever has look out duty go. Just because they are here doesn't mean they are our maids and we can make them do everything." Inuyasha said.

'**_Wow I didn't think he would allow his men to help my girls.'_** Kagome thought.

"To everyone else you are dismissed. See you all in the morning." Inuyasha finished and Kagome could hear his footsteps coming to the door.

Just as he opened the door Kagome stumbled back and stood away from the door looking at him. He had a questioning look on his face wondering what she was still doing there.

"I just wanted to say thank you for not taking advantage of the fact that my crew is girls and having your men help them." Kagome said as she held a sleeping Riku closer.

Inuyasha's eyes softened considerably.

"No problem. Those idiots aren't getting out of chore duty and I think that men should be keeping watch anyway. However I respect the way you run your crew so I won't intervene in your daily routine." Inuyasha quickly added seeing the anger in her eyes.

Kagome's eyes lost their anger when he added the last part. Finally he respected her as a captain. She let him have a true smile. One that reached up to her eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha for respecting my position as a captain over my crew. In return I will also respect your position." Kagome said as she slightly bowed.

"Feh no problem. Come on we should put Riku in his crib." Inuyasha said as he walked pass Kagome and walked toward their room.

'**_That smile she gave me I've missed it since she left. It's been to long since I've had her by my side and now that she's back AND has my pup I'm never letting her leave me again. I'll win you back Kagome.'_** Inuyasha thought as he continued to walk knowing she was going to follow.

Kagome knew Inuyasha well enough to know that he was just trying to act tough. That alone brought a smile to her face. He hadn't changed a bit. But while that thought brought a smile it also made her sad at what the pass had held.

'**_Why did you have to go and hurt me Inuyasha? Was I not enough? Maybe I have to prove to you that I am better than that bitch. I will! I'll make you see that I am better than her and that with me you will never need her again. Riku needs his father and I need you because I love you. I will win you.'_** Kagome thought as she was set and determined as she silently followed Inuyasha.

* * *

AN: Okay there is the update you've been waiting for. Hope you liked it. And now that they both plan on trying to win the other over what will happen. Review and find out.

MoonDemoness468


	8. Enter the Wolf Demon Crew

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY OF the Inuyasha crew that belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahasi. I also don't own ANY OF the dead or alive characters that appear they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

_**Chapter 8:**_

It was dawn when Sango left her new sleeping quarters with Miroku. Apparently Miroku thought it was a good idea for them to share a room like Inuyasha and Kagome so he moved her in the middle of the night when she was sleeping. Now she was walking to Inuyasha and Kagome's room to go check up on her and Riku with an annoying Miroku following her.

"Just because Inuyasha is forcing Kagome to share a room with him doesn't give you the right to make me share a room with you!" Sango said in a harsh whisper even though most of the crew members were awake and moving around the top deck area.

"But Sango dear why not? Inuyasha and Kagome are working out their problems so maybe we should too." Miroku said as he stopped Sango and held her hand in his.

Sango just turned and looked Miroku in the eyes and soon regretted it. She saw pain and want in his eyes. Those violet eyes of the man she loved but betrayed her so horribly. She couldn't bear to look at them any longer and turned away.

She wretched her hand away from his grip and continued her journey down the hall.

"Just because they are sharing a room doesn't mean they have worked their problems out. And even if they did that doesn't mean I should forgive you." She said quietly as she arrived at the room.

"You don't know that Sango for all we know those two could be snuggled up in a bed together after having great make up sex." Miroku said as he tried to take her mind off the negative.

Sango just gave a very Inuyasha type feh and was about to knock on the door when a cannon was heard and hit the boat.

That sent Sango falling back and into the arms of Miroku who was looking around in question while having a firm grip on Sango.

"What the hell not again," He said then looked down at Sango, "are you alright Sango?"

Sango just looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine." She whispered and the two continued to stare into each others eyes.

Two seconds later the door to Inuyasha and Kagome's room opened and the two captains came out and looked at their first mates.

"What the hell is going on?" They both asked looking at them confused.

Sango just got out of Miroku's arms with a blush as Miroku smirked.

"Well you see-" Started Sango and then there was another cannon blast this time from their ship.

"Captain Inuyasha and Kagome we are under attack by another demon pirate ship!" Said one of Inuyasha's members.

"Shit go and find one of Kagome's crew members to go watch Riku for us while we go battle. Looks like we have a fight on our hands come on Kagome, Miroku, and Sango." Inuyasha said as he started running to the steps that led to the top deck.

The small group was shocked. Inuyasha was actually letting them fight? What was up with that?

"Come on guys we aint got all day!" Inuyasha yelled from down the hall and the group soon followed him.

* * *

_**On Deck**_

On the deck a few of Inuyasha's men were already fighting the opposing crew. However Kagome's crew was standing their looking on in shock and not fighting.

"Hey what the hell are you guys doing shouldn't you guys be fighting?" Kagome asked as she ran over to her crew.

"We can't fight them Kagome! Or have you not noticed exactly whose ship that is?" Tierra said as she looked at the ship.

Kagome looked at the ship and her eyes widened.

'_The **Wolf Demon** but that's-'_ "Inuyasha stop fighting!" Kagome yelled once realization hit her.

Inuyasha however wasn't paying attention. He was to busy fighting the captain of the opposing ship.

"You fucking mutt!" The captain of the _Wolf Demon_ snarled as him and Inuyasha clashed swords. He had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, blue startling eyes, and a tail wrapped around his waist. He was quiet a handsome wolf demon.

"Fucking flea bitten wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha snarled back as he pushed the other captain back and across the deck.

They then began to charge at each other with their swords raised and ready to attack, but Kagome ran in between the two charging male demons.

"INUYASHA AND KOGA STOP!" She yelled as he held up her hands signaling to stop.

The two demons immediately slammed on the brakes and stopped the attack in order to stop from hurting Kagome.

"Kagome what are you doing?" They both asked her looking confused.

"Both of you call off your crews now!" She said with a look of anger on her face.

"But-" They both started

"NOW!" She roared.

Both boys gulped and sighed before calling off their crews.

Both crews were confused and looked on at the three captains.

"Kagome what are you doing on this mutt's boat? And where is your boat at?" Koga asked as he looked at her sheathing his sword and walking towards her.

"This 'mutt' is a friend of mine and his name is Inuyasha. He is taking me home. As for my boat she is at the bottom of the sea. We sunk her a few days ago." Kagome said.

"But why did you sink it?" Koga asked. He knew how much Kagome adored her ship and couldn't image why she would sink it.

"Let's just say I couldn't take it with me and I didn't want anyone else to use her." Kagome said with a sad smile.

Koga nodded and before he could say anything else to Kagome a voice interrupted them.

"KAGOME IS THAT YOU?!" Said a cute female wolf demon with red hair and two ponytails.

"AYAME LONG TIME NO SEE!" Kagome said as she grinned at the girl.

The girl known as Ayame just pulled her into a tight hug and held her tight.

"Damn straight it's been a long time! How ya been where is Riku?" She asked as she looked around for the little cute dog demon.

"Right here." Said Mina as she came out with him in her arms, "Hey Ayame."

"Hey Mina. Ohhhhh its Riku give me, give me, give me!" Ayame screamed as she had her arms out stretched to receive the little boy.

"Careful Ayame you know the poor pup has sensitive ears." Sango said as she walked over and gave Ayame a hug.

"Shut up Sango." Ayame said as she stuck out her tongue and hugged a laughing Sango back.

Mina just joined in the laughing and handed the little boy over to the squealing wolf demoness.

Koga then stepped up and brought Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Its good to see my women and Riku are alright." Koga said as he gave Kagome a smile. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to my soon to be mate and soon to be pup."

Kagome just sighed. Here we go again. No matter how many times she told Koga she wasn't interested he kept on insisting that she was his woman and that she was going to be his mate. Ayame would always get mad and yell at him along with throwing a few punches.

"Koga once again I am not-", Kagome started yet was cut off by a voice she wasn't expecting.

"KAGOME IS **NOT **YOUR SOON TO BE MATE, NOR YOUR WOMAN, AND I'D BE DAMNED IF YOU WERE TAKING **MY **PUP!" Inuyasha roared as he snatched Kagome out of Koga's embrace and held her close to him.

Kagome just looked up at Inuyasha a little startled. She had forgotten how possessive he could be and judging by the look in his eyes he was way beyond mad.

"YOUR PUP! RIKU IS NOT YOUR FUCKING PUP! AND KAGOME IS **_MY _**WOMAN!" Koga roared back.

Inuyasha just growled no one was claiming his pup OR his bitch! Not unless he was six feet under and had worms eating away at him and even then no one would get close enough!

"RIKU IS **_MY_** PUP YA DAMN WOLF AND KAGOME IS MY BITCH! SO FUCK OFF BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Inuyasha was getting pissed. This wolf had the nerve to be on his ship claiming that his bitch and son was his.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DOG SHIT! KAGOME IS NOT YOUR BITCH AND RIKU IS NOT YOUR PUP!" Koga yelled back.

Koga had decided that he had, had enough of the dog. If he was going to rightfully claim his woman and his pup he would have to fight for it. So he unsheathed his sword and held it ready to attack Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just met his challenge with no words. He pushed Kagome behind him and out of the way. He was going to protect what was his.

Kagome just looked on in shock. The two males were really going to fight over her and her son! She couldn't allow it!

"Koga Inuyasha isn't lying." She said as she stepped between the two male demons.

Koga, Ayame, and the rest of the Wolf Demon crew looked on at Kagome in shock.

She walked over to where Ayame was and took Riku from her. Riku looked up at his mother with his big blue eyes and gave her a smile showing off his canines.

She then walked over to Inuyasha and stood beside him facing Koga.

"Inuyasha is really Riku's father." Kagome said.

Koga and his crew were floored. They never knew who the father of Riku was. They always thought that he had died out on the sea never once thinking that he could be alive and a pirate.

"But… if he is alive then… why did you-" Ayame started but was cut off by Kagome.

"Why did I leave him? Let me just start off by saying that Inuyasha's full name is Prince Inuyasha Takahasi future co ruler of the Demon World." Kagome said looked at the other crew.

That sent most crew members stumbling back in shock including Koga.

"But if his last name is Takahasi then he must be-" Koga started.

"InuTaisho's youngest son. Me, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku grew up together. Me and Sango are really Lady Kagome Higurashi and Sango Kizu. We left home a year or so ago because Inuyasha betrayed me and Miroku betrayed her. However, I didn't know that I was pregnant with Riku before I left." Kagome said figuring she should give them the short version.

Inuyasha by this time had a wide smirk on his face and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist to bring her and Riku closer to him.

Koga was the first of his crew to recover from the shock and looked at them.

"But Kagome does this mean that you really are Inuyasha's?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha's smirk increased and was going to answer for Kagome telling Koga yes, but Kagome answered first.

"No Koga, I'm no more of Inuyasha's than I am anyone else. He may be the father of my son but that doesn't mean he is my mate." Kagome said as she moved out of Inuyasha's embrace and walked toward Ayame, Mina, Tierra, and Sango.

"Come on guys why don't we catch Ayame up to date on a few things." Kagome said forcing a smile.

They could tell she just wanted to get away from the two arrogant males and nodded and decided to talk in Mina and Tierra's room.

As the girls left the rest of the crews watched them. Inuyasha had a mixed look on his face as he watched Kagome walk away.

'_She didn't deny that I was Riku's father and also called me a friend. But at the same time she basically told Koga that she is single.'_ Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome walked away.

* * *

**_With the Girls_**

Once the girls had reached Tierra and Mina's room Kagome and Sango explained the whole story to Ayame. Needless to say when she found out she wanted to go up on deck and kill the two males but Kagome and Sango managed to stop her.

"It's alright Ayame, me and Kagome can take care of it. As for right now we really need to go home and see our families." Sango said as she watched the red haired wolf demon.

Ayame just sighed and looked at them with a small smile.

"I see but are you guys going to stay or are you going to become pirates again?"

Now that was something Kagome and Sango hadn't discussed since they had been aboard the ship with Inuyasha and Miroku. They knew that they were going to need to stay for a while and catch up with their families. Not to mention they needed a new boat before they were able to set sail again. But would they stay home permanently or return to the sea with their crew? They just weren't sure.

"Truthfully Ayame I don't know. I don't want to disappoint my crew by leaving, but at the same time I don't think I could bear leaving my family again." Kagome said as she looked down at Riku who was sleeping in her arms.

"Not only that I doubt Inuyasha and Miroku will let us get away that easily again. Especially Inuyasha since he knows about Riku." Sango said as she looked from her best friend to her 'nephew'.

Kagome just nodded her head and continued looking at Riku. She knew what Sango said was true but their was one part she had left out. Kagome wasn't sure if she could leave Inuyasha this time. She was determined to make him see that she was better than Kikyo and would be damned if she left him to the clutches of her evil rival.

Sango saw the emotions play across Kagome's face and knew who she was thinking about. Her eyes always to on this angry dark look when she thought of Kikyo. Then it would take on this pained and cold look when she thought of the two together.

'**_I have to remember to ask her about her and Inuyasha as of right now. Something tells me something has changed in her eyes about the guy.'_** Sango thought.

_**'Something tells me that when we get home the trouble will really begin.'**_ Kagome thought as she looked out the window in the room and out into the vast blue sea, _**'this is the calm before the storm. I just hope Inuyasha will be there for not only me but also Riku when it is over.'**_

* * *

**AN**: Well what did you all think? I know it has been an extra long time since I updated this story but that is because I didn't think anyone liked it. Well I guess I was proved wrong. I hope you all liked the new chappie please update if you want more. 


End file.
